pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Champion Rifle
|released = 13.2.0 |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 65 |cost = 3800 (Currently on sale 3420 ) |Level required = 49 |reskinof = Anti-Hero Rifle |attribute = |theme = Champion themed |firing sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Description It is a champion-themed Sniper weapon that possesses a 10x scope. It shoots a red laser beam with wall break and high damage. It is a remodel of the Anti-Hero Rifle. It is capable of 1-2 headshots kill at maximum efficiency, low firing rate, average capacity, and low mobility. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Anti-Hero Rifle with Champion Armor-style colors with a red crystal at the end and a white and black magazine with a red cell in the clip of the magazine. Strategy Tips * Use this similarly to the Anti-Hero Rifle. * Aim for the head for an almost guaranteed kill. * Use this like any wall-break sniper, it works exactly the same. If you happen to spot a name tag from behind a wall, then try aiming directly below the name tag. With enough skill and practice, you can easily headshot the players and kill them through the wall. ** Keep in mind that there willbe damage reduction if you hit someone through a wall * Use the rifles 10x zoom in map's such as Ant's Life to maximize the gun's efficiency and accuracy. * In Flag Capture, if the other team happens to have taken your flag, aim a bit lower for the flag for a chance to kill the flag-bearer, thus buying your team/flag some time and earn extra score. * This weapon has ridiculous power, killing a max armor player 95% of the time you hit on the body, or guaranteed if landed headshot. * Equip damage boosting gear with burning tiara and hunter's altar to improve the weapon's damage. Counters * This weapon has a low capacity, mobility and reloading speed. Try to strafe around using high-jump gear and high mobility weapons and kill the users when they are reloading. * Get in close range. However, beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope * Use this yourself or another one shot kill weapon against this weapon. * If the opponent fired a direct hit/miss, take advantage of its tracer round to locate its user. * Area-damage weapons can mess up the user's aim. * In sniper forts, don't try to camp, even though wall-break reduce damage, this weapon would still deal heavy damage or even kill you if you don't have any armor left. * Use Anti-Champion Rifle yourself, as it is extremely effective, and perhaps the only gun that can completely counter this weapon. ** If you don’t own the Anti-Champion Rifle, out-snipe the opponent with other wall break weapons such as the Prototype S or Railgun. * Use the Reflector gadget so as to make its users less interested in hitting you. * If the user rocket jumps, wait for the user to rocket jump and then rocket jump to be above the user, giving you an advantage. Skins Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Paradise Resort *Ant's Life *Fort Siege Weapon Setups * Carry a mobile weapon. * Always have backup weapons when you are reloading. * Have a powerful weapon for use in the melee section. A powerful melee or flamethrower is needed for close range. * Finish off the opponent with a high fire rate rifle/SMG/minigun after you get a body-shot. * If you want a guaranteed kill, pair this up with Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, and Sniper Cape (PG3D). Trivia *It is one of the champions themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Mercenary, Champion Electric Arc and Champion Solar Cannon. *This weapon is the only Champion-themed weapon to not start with “Champion”. *Despite listing as Mythical, it's a common weapon that many people use it. This trait is shared with almost all weapons. * In the 15.1.0 update, this along with a lot other sniper guns were all reduced to 2 head/body shots kill. ** In current Update, it has been buffed once again to 1-shot kill when fully upgraded. * In the 15.3.1 update, this guns does the fourth most amount of damage per beam. It is outclassed by the Prototype S, the Third Eye, and the One Shot, in that order. * It was removed in the 15.5.0 update, but re-added in the 15.9.0 update along with the other Champion weapons. * Recent polls stated that this is one of the most favored weapons in Pixel Gun 3D. * Its price became much more expensive than before. * This weapon is the most expensive coin weapon ever, costing 3800 coins. ** The Witch's Sheep Couldron, available for a limited time in the trader's van, had costed 3850 coins. Gallery IMG 0105.PNG|The weapon being used to shoot a Walking Bear. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Laser Category:Champion Category:Single Shots